Rhail
Matoran life Rail was a very outgoing and friendly matoran,he created masks for new inhabbitants of the Nui Ship.He worked with a matoran called Bala ,who was his best friend.He was a very popular matoran and oftendid things to amuse everyone,he never realy got that much time out of his job as he actually liked to create masks. During the war he was creating a Kanoi Huopeak,mask of peace,but unfortuanatly he was not able to complete the mask as he was in a very dangerous spot. When the engine on the ship was destroyed Draco,and all the other matoran were evacuated with some rahi and the Toa Razdek to a very habbitable part of the planet ,but Manka ordered that six Matoran,Including Rhail, Nimbh ,Kazept ,Necro ,Draco and Pyron to be sent to the other half of the near dead planet,the barren island(although it isnt actually a island)For reasons unkown. Toa The Island covers half the planet.Nearly 90 years after being ejected Rhail crashed near a village Inhabbited by some Xerianitsts Who asked why the matoran were ther and offered to buy there shiny Rocks(Toa Stones) But the matoran diclined this offer.They had no memories of anything or of anyone as Manka had completely wiped there memories for some reason that no one but himself knew.The matoran went to the nearist spring told to them by the villagers.When they got there there stones began to glow,the matoran fell into the water,Emerging as Toa.Rhail axidently then burnt up the spring with his newly found elemental powers. The Six matoran later encountered a Infected Antortak which chased them nearly killing Nimbh .They defeated the creature and cured it of its infection.Whilst traveling they came across a chunk of the back half of the Nui Ship.they entered but without realising released Atukam in the form of a Shadow who fled to the oceon and the arived on the habittable shores of Zeknon .Whilst in the ship they discovered many dead Netrox soldiers.After leaving the ship they passed many hills and rocky paths.The toa later came across a fortress wich was actually one of the bases for the Order of Artak .They confronted veteran Rotas who informed the about most things,and the reason they were on this island,A legion were trying to corupt everything for there own selfish gain.They were told to head toward a star which led to a Legion of Darkness fortress were they were to find a mysterios crystal which belonged to Artak.They entered the fortress destroying many machines until they got the crystal,kazept was stunned by a trap and paralised so Draco and Nimbh had to carry him back to the fortress. When they got back to the fortress,and Kazept had recovered,They were met by Uria who told them Rotas was on a dangerous mission,and that he would be telling them what to do until he got back.They gave Uria the crystal and asked what it was for but Uria did not answer. Uria then told them they had to watch over Draco on there next mission. On the mission draco was captured and the team are currently tracking him down Tools and Abilities Rhail had a Fire staff,which he can use to greatly improve his elemental abilities and chenel his Energy through it.Rhail also obtained a large shotgun ,but he has not used it yet Rhail has not that much control over his element,and when he became a toa, he completely evaporated a spring with his powers. He wears a Kanoi Ruru,but doesent know what it does,even though as a matoran he was a mask maker. Trivia: *Rhail was one of my first proper creations *His name is very simply pronounced rail *His name was because when i built him he had a very long Rail gun